The Walking Dead No Hope Left (Season 4)
Season 4 follows the group and their peaceful life at the prison however a deadly virus appears and is any one safe when an old face returns for revenge. Plot Outside the word home To Be Added Join the Dead To Be Added Alone with Death Ahead To Be Added No Difference To Be Added Your Live Bait To Be Added His Dead Weight To Be Added Far too Long To Be Added Before and After To Be Added Inmates Remain Behind To Be Added Where to now To Be Added Your Still Alive To Be Added Alone with the one you hate To Be Added The Grove Speaks To Be Added It's Okay Jim To Be Added Us or Them To Be Added Train Kart A To Be Added Cast Starring * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * Jared S. Gilmore as Harry Peletier * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. * Travis Charpentier as Shawn Greene * Danai Gurira as Michonne. * David Morrissey as The Governor * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene * James Allen McCune as Jimmy * Lew Temple as Axel. * Vincent Ward as Ocscar * Chad Coleman as Tyreese Williams. * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams. * Mark Middleton as Mark * Lawrence Kao as Tim. * Travis Love as Shumpert. * Arthur Bridgers as Crowley. * Daniel Thomas May as Allen. Also Starring * Cherie Dvorak as Donna. * Tyler Chase as Ben. * Melissa Ponzio as Karen. * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey. * Kerry Condon as Clara. * Kyle Gallner as Zach. * Vincent Martella as Patrick. * Sunkrish Bala as Caleb Subramanian. * Brighton Sharbino as Lizzie Samuels. * Kyla Kenedy as Mika Samuels. * Robin Lord Taylor as Sam. * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez. * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler. * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lilly Chambler. * Meyrick Murphy as Meghan Chambler. * Kirk Acevedo as Mitch Dolgen. * Enver Gjokaj as Pete Dolgen. * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa * Alex Hernandez as Rex Josephs * Jeff Kober as Joe. * Denise Crosby as Mary. * Andrew J. West as Gareth. * Tate Ellington as Alex. * Aldis Hodge as Mike. * Brandon Fobbs as Terry. * Nick Robinson as Teenager Co-Stars * Victor McCay as Ryan Samuels. * Brandon Carroll as David. * Luke Donaldson as Luke. * Kennedy Brice as Molly. * Sherry Richards as Jeanette. * Brina Palencia as Ana. * Jan Harrelson as Noris. * Erin Hunter as "Crying Mom". * Danny Vinson as David Chambler. * Travis Love as Shumpert. * Juliana Harkavy as Alisha. * Amy Dionne as "Woman #1". * Tom Turbiville as "Guy #1". * Cameron Deane Stewart as Christopher. * Michael Harding as "Christopher's Father". * Marcus Hester as Len. * Davi Jay as Tony. * Keith Brooks as Dan. * JD Evermore as Harley. * Eric Mendenhall as Billy. * Irene Ziegler as Broadcasting Woman. Uncredited * Tinsley and Anniston Price, Eleora & Elisea DiFranco & Sophia & Delia Oeland as Judith Grimes. * James Keats as Henry. * Chase as Flame. * Jilian McLendon as Chloe. * Greg Crews as Greg. * Santiago Cirilo as Julio. * Scott Dale as Lou. * Randy Woods as Mr. Jacobson. * Taylor McPherson as Thomas. * Vanessa Montoya as Becky. * Corey Reitz as "Noris' Son". * Denny Ainsworth as "Woodbury Resident". * Bill Vella as "Woodbury Resident". * Abigail Jackson as "Woodbury Resident". * Leola Williams as "Woodbury Resident". * Deanna Dixon as "Woodbury Resident". * Will Martin as "Sick Teenager". * Becky Shaw as "Achey Woman". * Eryn Ridings as Eryn. * Owen Ridings as Owen. * Sophia Kidder as "Prison Girl". * Royce Beggs as Charlie. * Adam Daniels as "Prison Resident". * Andrew Crigler as "Prison Resident". * Harley Shellhammer as "Prison Resident". * Adrienne Renee as "Prison Resident". * Cory Robertson as "Prison Resident". * Amber Hoisington as "Prison Resident". * Sue Burnett as "Prison Resident". * Evelyn Elliott as "Prison Resident". * Sarah Wildman as "Prison Resident". * Debra Svitil as "Prison Resident". * Hannah Moore as Prison Resident". * Greg Rothstein as "Prison Resident". * Wallace Krebs as "Prison Resident". * Gustavo Blade as "Prison Resident". * Becky Nunnally as "Prison Resident". * John Casino as "Prison Resident". * Marcelle Coletti as "Prison Resident". * Ben Loggins as "Prison Resident". * CC Ice as "Prison Resident". * Dennys Herman as "Prison Resident". * Rozalyn Yother Mattocks as "Camp Resident". * Tony Cypher Greer as "Camp Resident". * Vernon Swygert as "Camp Resident". * Jimmy Cooper as "Camp Resident". * Steve Bowlin as "Camp Resident". * Randy Gonzales as "Camp Resident". * Larry A. Williams as "Camp Resident". * Scott Smith as "Camp Resident". * Clyde Harrold as "Camp Resident". * Mike Wilson as "Camp Resident". * Glen Padgett as "Camp Resident". * Jake Garber as Joe Sr. * Elizabeth Sellbock "Poncho Girl". * Anissa Matlock as "Terminus Resident". * Summer Williams Houck as "Terminus Resident". * Joe Foley as "Terminus Resident". * Bill Banks as "Terminus Resident". * Keith Matlock as "Terminus Resident". * James Rodney Sims as "Terminus Resident". * Philip Dido as "Terminus Resident". * Garrett Hammond as "Terminus Resident". * Michael Morrison as "Terminus Resident". * Brialynn Massie as "Terminus Resident". * Dooley as Dog. * Unknown as Mr. Richards. * Lauren Henneberg, Gary D. Edwards, Michelle Brannon, Cristin Azure, Alana Macip-Shaw, Cayla Ridley, Frederick Carpenter, Ellie Decker Pj McDonnell, Gregory French, Daniel Cloy & Doug Prater as Walkers. Special Guests * Lennie James as Morgan Jones * Omar Sy as Jack Blake (Flashback) * Sam Joan as Doug (Voice Only) '' * Allison Hill ''(Fake Actor) ''as Jim's Daughter ''(Flashback) Deaths * Zach * Clara (Alive) * Violet * Greg (Alive and Zombified) * Mr. Richards (Zombified) * Chloe * Patrick (Alive and Zombified) * Thomas (Off-Screen) * Owen * Eryn (Off-Screen) * Charlie (Zombified) * Ryan Samuels * Nick (Zombified) * Piglets * David * Karen * Tony (Zombified) * Ana * Mr. Jacobson (Zombified) * Caleb Subramanian (Alive and Zombified) * "Noris's Son" (Alive and Zombified) * "Crying Mom" (Alive and Zombified) * Noris (Alive and Zombified) * Henry (Alive and Zombified) * Bill Jenkins (Zombified) * David Chambler (Alive and Zombified) * Caesar Martinez * Pete Dolgen (Alive) * Meghan Chambler * Ross (Off-Screen) * Julio * Alisha * Mitch Dolgen * The Governor * Hershel Greene (Alive and Zombified) * Flame (Confirmed Fate) * Joe Sr.'' (Zombified)'' * Luke (Confirmed Fate) * Molly (Confirmed Fate) * Christopher's Father (Alive and Zombified) * Lilly Chambler (Confirmed Fate) * Mrs. Richards (Off-Screen) * Achey Woman (Zombified) * Becky (Zombified) * Sick Teenager (Zombified) * Natalie (Zombified) * Lou (Alive and Zombified) * Mika Samuels * Lizzie Samuels * Len * Unnamed man * Joe * Tony * Harley * Billy * Dan * Alex * Twelve unnamed prison survivors (Alive and Zombified) * Approximately 10 unnamed survivors at a forest camp * Twenty unnamed survivors from Martinez's camp. Trivia * The death toll for Season 4 stands at 100. Season 4 has had the second most deaths out of any season, only beaten by Season 6 at 134 deaths. * Season 4 has had the most children deaths out of any other season. Including Owen, Eryn,Meghan, Luke, Molly, Mika and Lizzie. * This is the first season where no Atlanta Survivor Camp members are killed. * This season features the first appearance of two main characters from The Walking Dead Family Matters. * This is the first season to have a characters name in the title.